1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaft which is responsible for the transmission of torques in a transmission. This can be the main shaft for the transmission or the countershaft for the transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
One tends to produce many components of light material for saving weight, especially in motor vehicles. This is also valid for shafts. Thus, a drive shaft of fiber-reinforced plastics is described in DE 29 465 30 A1, and a power train of carbon fiber composite material is described in DE 195 383 60 C1. DE 102 601 15 B4 discloses a camshaft, where the cams are connected to the base body via a metal sleeve laminated into the base body of carbon fiber composite material.
The use of fiber composite material in transmissions has failed up to now, as transmission shafts mainly serve to transmit high torques. Metal parts have to be used hereby. It has not been achieved up to now to couple these to a transmission shaft of fiber composite material in such a manner to a transmission shaft that a torque can be transmitted in a sufficiently good manner.
It is thus the object of the invention to provide a main shaft for a transmission or a countershaft for a transmission which is constructed in an especially light-weight manner without having to accept restrictions during the operation of the transmission.